Secrets
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Life sucks for Danny Fenton. But sometimes, the simplest ways to express yourself involves listening to someone pretty much explain your life in a song. Song: Secrets, by One Republic


**Behold! My first song-fic! :D**

**May or may not continue this with other characters and other songs. Depends on how many reviews I've got ;)**

**SO, lately I've been listening to 'Secrets' by One Republic, and me being the obsessive fan I am, linked this directly to Danny.**

**Oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Republic owns… themselves… I guess… and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman!**

**KEY: **

**bold = Song lyrics being spoken in Danny's thoughts.**

_**bold italics = Danny thinking**_

_italics = Song_

normal print = story

normal print _italics _normal print = lyrics being incorporated in actions/spoken words

* * *

><p>Life sucks for Danny Fenton. Whether it's having to deal with the Box Ghost, Dash, or pop quizzes, something's always going wrong for him. But sometimes, the simplest ways to express yourself involves listening to someone pretty much explain your life in a song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I need another story<em> _ Something to get off my chest_

"Just tell us the truth, Danny. Your coming home late, failing in school, just tell us what's wrong." Mrs. Fenton pleaded to her ashamed son Danny Fenton, who had been caught trying to sneak upstairs a half-hour after his curfew.

"I'm sorry Mom… I can't." Danny practically whispered, before turning around to go upstairs. _**'I wish I could have **_**something to get off my chest. **_**But this secret is going to have to stay.'**_

_ My life gets kind of boring_ _ Need something that i can confess_

Get up. Get dressed. Eat. Fight ghosts. Go to school. Get shoved in locker. Fight ghosts. Be late for class. Get detention. Go home. Fight ghosts. Go to bed. Fight ghosts. Repeat the next morning.

_**'Even being a teenage superhero, **_**my life gets kind of boring.**_**' **_Danny thought glumly as he capped the thermos he had just used to recapture the Box Ghost.

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_ _ From all the truth that I've said_

Danny, in ghost form, smacked against a brick wall. His hands suddenly felt wet, and when he looked down he saw ectoplasm running down from his haz-mat _sleeve, staining it_ green.

"That's what I get for telling Ember what she looks like in the future." He muttered as he looked up to see the very ticked off ghost rocker. "I get a beating _from all the truth that I've said._"

_ Come by it honestly I swear_ _ Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

"I've got to tell them, guys." Danny said, pacing around his room. Sam and Tucker sat on the floor nearby, watching their friend anxiously.

"You sure, man? I mean, of course they'd accept you, but they'd want to join us in hunting ghosts. And, well…. your dad isn't that good with his aim." Tucker shrugged.

"Tucker's right, Danny." Sam nodded. "It's too risky. You have too many enemies as it is, you don't want them attacking your parents."

"Guys. Please. _I've been on the brink _of almost being hurt by my parents way too many times. As Jazz would say, this is 'mentally and physically' damaging to me. Or something like that."

_ Tell me what you want to hear_ _ Something that were like those years_ _ I'm sick of all the insincere_ _ So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Mom? Dad? I've got something to tell you." Danny took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs with his sister, Jazz.

"What's wrong, honey?" Maddie asked, curious.

"It's just about everything that's been going on for the last couple of years. _I'm _just _so sick of all the insincere _about everything that's been going on. I talked to Jazz, and she agreed with me. _So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_ This time_ _ Don't need another perfect lie_

"I'm not going to lie anymore. Not _this time. _Not any other." Danny said, taking another deep breath.

_ Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ _ I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

"I'm so sick of all these… these _critics._" Sam said, gesturing towards all the popular shallow kids standing nearby gossiping.

"We know Sam. But their never gonna _jump in line _with you, and you know it." Tucker sighed.

_ My God, amazing how we got this far_ _ It's like were chasing all those stars_ _ Who's driving shiny big black cars_

They had done it. Danny's plan worked, and the Disasteroid just passed harmlessly through the Earth and out the other side.

That night, as people all over the world celebrated, newly dating Danny and Sam we sitting on a blanket in a park watching the stars.

"It's _amazing how we got this far,_ eh Sam?" Danny chuckled as they watched a single red firework shoot up into the sky before exploding. It was quickly joined by others.

_ And everyday I see the news_ _ All the problems we could solve_

"Hey Danny, you seen the news?" Tucker asked over the phone.

"Nope." Was Danny's reply. "Is it ghosts?"

"YEah, a portal opened up in the park, and people are panicking while ghosts climb in."

"Consider the _problem solved._" Danny quipped as he turned into his alter-ego.

_ And when a situation rises_ _ Just write it into an album_ _ Singing straight to cold?_ _ I don't really like my flow, no, so_ _ Tell me what you want to hear_ _ Something that were like those years_ _ I'm sick of all the insincere_ _ So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ _ This time_ _ Don't need another perfect lie_ _ Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ _ I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_ Got no reason_ _ Got no shame_

"… or are you a creepy little boy with creepy little powers?" Spectra hissed as she pinned Danny against a wall.

_ Got no family_ _ I can blame_

"I'll never _blame _you again, Jazz." Danny promised his sister.

_ Just don't let me disappear_ _ I'ma tell you everything_

_"_Please!" Danny begged, still in Phantom form trapped in a ghost net, as his parents shadows loomed over him. "_I'll tell you everything!"_

_ Tell me what you want to hear_ _ Something that were like those years_ _ I'm sick of all the insincere_ _ So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ _ This time_ _ Don't need another perfect lie_ _ Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ _ I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_ Tell me what you want to hear_ _ Something that were like those years_ _ I'm sick of all the insincere_ _ So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ _ This time_ _ Don't need another perfect lie_ _ Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ _ I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_ All my secrets away _

_ All my secrets away _

* * *

><p><strong>I think I just ruined One Republic's 'Secrets' :**


End file.
